


toxicity

by 0biz



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0biz/pseuds/0biz
Summary: Ruby and Book have a talk.





	toxicity

Ruby sat against the wall, staring at Book as she slowly tapped her foot.  
"I don't get why you still stay with them, Ruby, they're so- urgh- toxic!" Book looked mad. Really mad. Ruby felt her eyes water a bit, she sniffed.  
"They're fine, Book! They wouldn't do anything to hurt me!"  
"That's a lie and you know it, Ruby."  
Ruby had never felt so put on the spot before, Book was yelling at her, telling her she was wrong........... Ooofies........  
Book seemed to notice Ruby was getting upset. She sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just........ looking out for you, I don't want you to go through the same stuff I did with..... them."  
Ruby felt herself getting close to tears, "I........ They always put me down! I'm treated like I'm stupid! I, " she put her face in her hands, eyes watering, "I don't want to keep pretending everything is okay! They're my friends and I love them but, " Ruby looked over at Book, tears streaming down her cheeks and snot dribbling out of her nose, "Why do they treat me like this?"  
Book's eyes widened. She wrapped her arms around Ruby and pulled her into a hug.  
"I don't know, they're jerks. You don't deserve this, Ruby." She held Ruby out in front of her and wiped her tears away, "I'll try to do what I can to help."  
"Y-," sniff, "Yeah, okay!" She leaned back into Book, "Thanks........"  
"It's no problem...."


End file.
